Imprint on the Beach
by NeonDomino
Summary: Bella sees Jacob on the beach just after he told her to leave. He imprints and tells her what he is. Oh and it rhymes
1. Chapter 1

**Most of this is Bella, but some lines are Jake. Jakes lines are italic so it doesn't confuse who is talking to who.**

**I do not own anything**

I ended up on the beach just to take a walk

But I saw him and his body and yes I did gawk

The pain inside from my first love gone

But the love for him still holding strong.

He's changed so much I thought confused

2 weeks since I was abandoned... used

He saw me walking called my name

His voice alone increased the pain

He picked me up when I was almost dead

He fixed the darkness within my head

But then he left and I'm all alone

I remembered that all I did was phone

He's not well Bella I'll get him to call

Turns out he was never sick at all

I turn up to see him I was worried and scared

He was with his friends and none of them cared

He sent me away alone in tears

All it done was prove all of my fears

He calls my name again it snaps me back

I look up ready to face him. Jacob Black

My scared eyes scanned his face then eyes

Hoping to see something behind the lies

I see the pain he tries to hide

And feel something intense inside

Some golden threads bind us together

They tell me to love him now and forever

Nothing else matters I see only him

But the feeling is short-lived as he looks grim

_Your tied to me I didn't want this to be_

_I only see you and you only see me_

_But I'm a monster my love you must keep away_

_I'm scared that this monster may hurt you one day_

_He'll stop you from leaving from living your dreams_

_Its one big mess not as sweet as it seems_

I look into his eyes and try not to cry

But I can't bring myself to tell him goodbye

I've always loved you and know you love me

I don't care what you are, why cant you see

If I give you myself will you do the same

If I leave you now I won't live through the pain

Please tell me the truth what monster you describe

_I'm a wolf my love I protect our tribe_

_The cold ones you know they made us like this_

_We would all be human if they didn't exist_

_But my love for you never once did it falter_

_I'll marry you one we'll wed at the alter_

_Not at all did that change, I still want that to be_

_But I need to know Bella will you accept the monster in me_

I looked into his eyes and my answer was clear

I'll accept all of you I'll always be here.

**A/N - I was just having a bit of fun with the rhyme it got a lot longer then expected and I had to stop. I will be adding a 2nd chapter to this that's why it has an M rating.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled at those words my Jacob was back

_Come to my house I'll make you a snack_

We walked hand in hand till we reached his home

No-one was there we were all alone

I had something to eat and finished my drink

I want him right now I started to think

I told him to wait and ran to his room to his bed

I stripped down to my underwear I planned to give head

Oh Jacob I called and he came in and he froze

He didn't expect to find me with no clothes

_If I come over there I wont be able to stop_

I whisper his name and said "Can I be on top"

I want you right now you I've not done this before

_Neither have I my love but i need to know your sure_

_This involves marking you to show you are mine_

_You wont be able to leave me i hope that is fine_

I nodded my head and started to kiss his mouth

and was fully aware his hand travelling south

I returned the favour and started to play

He kissed and we touched and we played all that day

But everything that happened was leading us to

The 2 most important things we could do

He looked in my eyes and he slid inside

I tried to relax and he stretched me wide

Slowly and slowly till he went to break

Through my barrier and he started to shake

Yes there was pain but that happens at first

But then he bit on my shoulder and I felt like I'd burst

The pleasure from both made me scream out his name

He gave one final thrust and both he and I came

I lay in his arms marked by Jacob my life

And I knew with my heart one day I would become his wife


End file.
